


Meeting Mr. Spock

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Community: wintercompanion, Episode: s01e09 The Empty Child, Episode: s01e10 The Doctor Dances, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's life is changed from the moment he meets the Doctor in <em>The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances</em>. Small scenes from the life of Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Mr. Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [](http://wintercompanion.livejournal.com/profile)[**wintercompanion**](http://wintercompanion.livejournal.com/)  2011 Jack/Doctor Bingo Fest. All entries can be found [](http://wintercompanion.livejournal.com/159696.html)**here**.

Entering the hospital with the beautiful, but hopefully naive and trusting time agent Jack checks the reading again. The alien tech is right ahead and with it the other Time Agent.

The girl smiles at him and he knocks open another door, calling out to whoever might be near. “Hello?”

He knows the other man is moving towards them and he is already schooling his features. He has to play this right. Shouldn’t be a problem. He's born for this part.

A tall, handsome man with a stern, worried expression moves towards them and Jack knows he’s the one who can make the deals. He is obviously the one with more experience. And he is sexy as hell. With a smile he extends his hand in greeting: “Good evening. Hope we’re not interrupting. Jack Harkness,” he introduces himself to forgo any questions about his identity. “I’ve been hearing all about you on the way over,” he continues without stopping.

The man looks at him, not exactly bewildered, but questioning, before his partner explains: “He knows, I had to tell him. About us being Time Agents.” The man nods in understanding and turns back to meet Jack’s eyes. Calculating. This one will not be fooled easily.

“And it’s a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock.” Jack pats him on the shoulder, marching forward. He shouldn’t give the man time to gather his wits and question his being here, his real identity, but he knows that these two need a moment alone, so that the sweet girl can clue her partner in on the deal. These two are his ticket to a good load of money!

At least that’s what he thinks until he entered the next room and sees the victims of an impossible plague and slowly priorities start to change.

\--

He hasn’t done anything selfless in a long time. But this man, the Doctor has gone and found his heart again - his real heart, not his libido. He knows he can die for this strange man, he hasn’t even really come to know, yet. He knows they’d do well together. They have the same thirst for adventure and exploration. They are both restless and arrogant.

The Doctor doesn’t seem to like him, though, and Jack knows in his heart he has to correct the mistake that nearly cost humanity it’s future, by dying a hero’s death.

The man who is now Jack Harkness doesn’t know, yet, that he will be ready to die for this man once more. His near death is only the beginning of his life as Jack Harkness.

\--

It’s love. He is a loving guy, but this _is_ true love in the most romantic sense of the word.

He watches the Doctor and Rose walk arm and arm down a street: having fun, revelling in the adventure of exploring a new place.

Rose is happy, because she can be whoever she wants to be with the Doctor. Nobody knows her past, nobody knows her origins here. She’s with the Doctor. She's free.

And so is Jack.

The Doctor looks at him and laughs and Jack just knows without talking: Like Rose he can be who he really is, too. The Doctor doesn’t ask many questions, doesn’t really answer personal questions himself, he just lets people be who they are or who they want to be.

“You remember I wasn’t always Jack Harkness, right?” Jack asks out of the blue just to be sure he is right about this.

“I wasn’t always the Doctor myself. So?”

“I know that, Mr. Spock.”

“Very funny this human humour thing, _Captain_.” He rolls his eyes and Jack has a feeling he is getting only half the joke.

But why should he care? He can be himself. No questions asked. And he’s in love. Really, what could be more important than that?

\--

After he is left behind on the game station, he is devastated. He had known that his love was very much one sided, but he had believed true friendship had developed between them...

He can’t believe this is the end to his own personal love story - and he doesn’t want to. He’s going to find the Doctor and make his own ending!

Two deaths later he realizes that the wait could be longer than expected.

Another death later he begins to question if there’ll ever be an end for him.

\--

Waiting isn’t something he is good at - not when waiting drags on for years and years. Living on earth without resenting it is hard at first. He is too used to having access to his Vortex Manipulator, hopping around the universe, free to go where he wants to go. He had just gotten used to being himself and finds he has to pretend again.

Working for Torchwood is a distraction, lets him do what he is good at. Sometimes it's still dull and he tries every kind of distraction he can think of. But the years go by and he’s getting used to it, this new life of Jack Harkness. It's not all that bad.

\--

He rarely takes the time to explore the developing television programs, he prefers cinema and _other_ entertainments. But sometimes in order to pursue _other_ entertainments, he has to humour his partners first. Television seems old-fashioned and boring to him, but he finds it teaches him a lot about the time he's now living in.

“ _That_ is Mr. Spock?” He can’t hold back his laughter and his current lover seems to think he is making fun of her. “I knew a Mr. Spock once. Although he was all about leather and I’ve never seen him wear a pyjama. Shame, really. He'd probably would have looked good in blue.”

His companion rolls her eyes at him. “You and your smart mouth. It’s not a pyjama. It’s a uniform.”

“Uh huh.” He chuckles, delighted by the simple and oh so silly statement. Really is that how the race that will venture out to conquer the galaxy pictures the future? Life out there is colourful, but _that_ is just hilarious.

“You don’t like it.” It’s not a question.

“Really, Anna, we battle aliens on a daily basis and you think this is good?”

She shrugs. “It makes me think that maybe not everything that comes from out there has to be fought off, you know?”

For a moment he considers her thoughtful declaration and then watches along with her in silence, contemplating this program for another few minutes.

Had Rose come up with the name for the Doctor because that was the first alien that came to mind? He’d really like to ask her one day. “Hmm. I admit my Mr. Spock was kind of a know it all, too.”

She punches his arm lightly, not really offended, and they laugh together.

\--

His waiting is over one day, but he has grown fond of this little dust ball called earth. It’s better than many places out there and - frankly - he loves the people around him and can’t just leave them.

The Doctor has changed, but is still the Doctor. And Jack can’t help being in love all over again. But things have changed for him, too.

And if he has learned something, it’s that he has time now. No need to give his life on earth up just yet. Maybe another day.

\--

The years on earth have changed him and in a way he even misses it now. But travelling the universe is as exciting as every and he rarely stoppes to think about it. On earth he had been the one to baffle everyone with strange remarks about future morals and culture. Now he is the one with strange stories of the past.

He isn’t the only one though and he always looks forward to meeting the Doctor again.

“Nice to meet you again, Mr. Spock.” The Doctor swings around to look at him, frowning a little, one eyebrow raising deliberately.

Jack can’t keep from laughing. “That’s a very long coat for a Vulcan. I thought you preferred pyjamas.”

“That's Star Fleet. And you're one to talk. You’ve been wearing the same long coat for what? Hundreds of years? _Captain?_ ”

“It’s actually not the same one, you know? I get a new one once in a while. Personal trademark now.”

“I see,” but the Doctor isn’t even looking at him any more. He is staring at his screwdriver in consternation, before jumping up and down, suddenly excited, he flung his arms around Jack’s neck. “That’s it! Ha! Jack you brilliant, impossible thing! That’s just it!”

Jack would be lying if he claims not to be happy at the Doctor’s sudden enthusiasm, but he has a feeling that this would be short lived. “I’m glad to see you, too, Doc.” Not giving his friend a moment to protest or pull away, he bends slightly forward to cut off any more words with a kiss. The Doctor freezes for a moment, going totally still against him.

When the Doctor pulls away he is frowning a little, but Jack can also detect a little twinkle in his eyes. He can’t be sure if that is because of him or the adventure they're so obviously involved in already. “Captain, are you trying to distract me here? It’s not a good timing for that, really.”

“It’s never good timing with you. The only time I get to kiss you, is when I’m going off to die for you.”

“That’s not likely to happen again...”

“See. I have to seize my opportunities. Now what is this urgent business we have to attend to?”

The Doctor looks confused for a millisecond, then turns around springing back into action. “Yeah, right, hurry up! If we don’t hurry up, a star ship will crash into the planet surface. I need you’re vortex manipulator.”

“Oh, so you _do_ need me. That’s so sweet of you, Doctor, really. I've missed you, too.”

He knows this is only the beginning of falling in love all over again. And this time he doesn’t care how it will end.

There’s always a next time for the both of them.


End file.
